Shoes can not only protect the foot while walking but can also enhance an ensemble and provide an avenue for personal expression. Shoes vary in style from sporty to casual to formal. Not only are the shoe uppers provided in a variety of styles, it is known in the prior art to incorporate interesting or enhancing designs in the shoe outsole. For example, an outsole may have treads that will print out an appealing design, a figure, a print, a symbol, or a message on a soft walking surface.
Yet outsoles are limited in their decorative aspects due to the fact that the outsole provides a flat surface that touches the ground or floor and that bears the weight of the wearer. Any decoration on the bottom of the sole will become soiled. Boggs, et al. attempted to overcome this problem in PCT Application No. WO2009026373 that discloses an outsole having a clear outer layer through which an underlying decorative surface layer can be viewed. However, the clear outer layer will become dirty during the wearing of the shoes, which will obscure the decorative underlayer and make it unattractive for viewing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a footwear construction unit to create decorative footwear with an underside carrying a decorative element, which adds interest and appeal to the overall look of the shoe but is not soiled by touching the walking surface or obscured by the soiling of a clear overlayer.